High School Korean Detectives 1
by BaoBun1208
Summary: Sebuah perkumpulan rahasia sekolah,beranggotakan member EXO dan seorang yeoja


Author : BaoBun1208 a.k.a Park Jieun

Cast :

EXO

Lee Hyeji

Leeteuk / Park Jung Soo (SJ) as Kepala Sekolah

Lee Donghae (SJ) as Inspektur 1

Lee Hyukjae/ Eunhyuk (SJ) as Inspektur 2

Kim Ryeowook (SJ) as Chen's Brother

Genre : Friendship,Family,Action,Mystery (?)

-0-0-

Warn : Alur gaje,typo,dkk

-0-0-

High School Korean Detectives atau yang disingkat HSKD,adalah sebuah perkumpulan rahasia yang dibentuk oleh kepala sekolah SM High School,Park Jung Soo. HSKD juga mempunyai akses ke hampir seluruh kepolisian di benua Asia,Eropa dan dibentuk bukan karena kebetulan,tapi atas permintaan kepolisian Seoul sendiri karena siswa-siswi SM High School yang terkenal atas IQ mereka.

Tidaklah mudah untuk bergabung dengan HSKD,karena sang kepala sekolah sendiri yang menunjuk generasi penerus dari tahun ke ini,adalah tahun yang baru bagi angkatan HSKD generasi ini,HSKD beranggotakan 12 namja dan 1 orang dari HSKD untuk generasi 5 sendiri,berasal dari kepolisian yang sedang menyamar menjadi guru olahraga,Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae.

-At Class- Saturday,17.30 KST

"Semua sudah hadir disini?" Tanya Donghae sambil menatap satu persatu siswa-siswi mengambil daftar hadir dari meja,dan memperkenalkan diri,"Selamat sore Lee Donghae,kalian bisa memanggilku Donghae,aku inspektur 1 dari kepolisian yang akan menyamar menjadi guru olah question?"

Tidak ada yang ,namja disamping Donghae membungkuk dan ikut memperkenalkan diri,"Aku Lee sekolah panggil aku Hyukjae seonsaengnim,tapi kalau di HSKD,panggil aku Eunhyuk nama kalian,dan kelas kalian satu persatu dari kiri,yak! Kau,namja yang mirip Panda!"

"Aku Huang Zi Tao,alias Tao dari kelas X-B."

"Lee Hyeji dari kelas X-A,panggil saja Hyeji."

"Oh Sehun dari kelas X-A,call me Sehun."

"Kim Jongdae,lebih akrab dipanggil Chen,dari kelas X-D."

"Wu Yi Fan,atau Kris dari X-B."

"Chanyeol dari kelas Chanyeol."

"Suho atau Kim Joomyeon dari X-A."

"Do Kyungsoo,atau D.O dari X-C."

"Byun Baekhyun dari kelas Baekhyun."

"Kim Jongin dari dipanggil Kai."

"Zhang Yi Xing atau Lay dari X-A."

"Yah,yang terakhir aku,Xi Lu Han atau Luhan dari X-C."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengangguk-angguk sambil melihat daftar nama yang dibawa Donghae."Maaf kami telah menyita waktu kalian selarut ini,ini tidak akan lama ,kami berdua hanya menjelaskan beberapa hal-hal penting yang harus kalian ketahui tentang HSKD."

"Kalian bisa cari tempat senyaman mungkin untuk duduk," Donghae mempersilahkan ketiga belas murid tersebut untuk mereka duduk,Donghae segera membuka suara,"Selamat datang di High School Korean Detective."

"Perkumpulan rahasia yang telah melahirkan alumni-alumni terbaik dari yang terbaik dari SM High perkumpulan yang membina detektif-detektif muda dalam usaha membantu bidang pertanyaan sampai disini?"

Kris mengangkat tangan,"Apa kepolisian benar-benar membutuhkan perkumpulan ini dalam memecahkan kasus?"

"Ada beberapa kasus yang memang dipilih untuk dipecahkan oleh kalian,anak muda," jawab Eunhyuk enteng."Ada lagi?Kalau tidak ada,Donghae akan melanjutkannya."

Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan lagi," HSKD akan dilakukan setiap seminggu dua pertemuan tidak mempunyai waktu tetap jadi bisa saja,saat kalian sedang tidur di kelas,kami berdua meminta kalian untuk hadir dalam pertemuan mengingat kerahasiaan yang dijaga di perkumpulan ini.

Jadi,kuingatkan pada kalian untuk mempunyai nomor telepon satu sama lain agar bisa berkomunikasi mengenai pertemuan dan hal-hal iya,pertemuan tidak harus dilakukan pada jam saja,kami meminta kalian untuk hadir pada jam 2 dini hari.

Kemudian,mengenai dan Eunhyuk tidak ingin ada perselisihan,perseteruan,permusuhan dan lain sebagainya diantara sama dan kekompakan sangat dibutuhkan ada kata 'kubu' harap kalian mengerti.

Lalu,mengenai privasi mengenai perkumupulan ADA YANG BOLEH MENGETAHUI MENGENAI PERKUMPULAN iyalah,namanya juga perkumpulan ada yang ketahuan membocorkan rahasia perkumpulan ini,akan dikeluarkan dari perintah Jung ,aku menjelaskan sampai disini pertanyaan?"

"Bagaimana cara kerja perkumpulan ini?Maksudnya…Bagaimana kita mendapat kasus,memecahkan kasus,dan lain sebagainya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Nah,begini..Biasanya,kalau tidak ada kasus yang diberikan,kepolisian meminta kita untuk menganalisis beberapa barang bukti maupun tempat kepolisian memberi kita sebuah kasus,tingkat pertemuan akan diperbanyak sesuai dengan tidak ada kasus yang harus diselesaikan yah,kami berdua akan mengajari kalian ilmu-ilmu penting dalam menjadi berbagai hal yang harus diketahui dalam menganalisis sebuah lagi yang mau bertanya?"

"Apa ada konsekuensi dalam mengikuti perkumpulan ini?" Tanya Hyeji.

"Tentu ada,tapi tidak perlu memberikan perlindungan ya,kita belum memilih ketua kan?"

Semuanya mengangguk sambil melirik satu sama lain."Kami berdua memilih Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho sebagai ketua,kalau begitu," jawab Donghae mantap.

"Aku?" Tanya Suho tidak percaya.

"Kami lihat jiwa kepemimpinanmu yang cocok untuk HSKD generasi 5,tugasmu mengorganisir anggota dan memperhatikan anggota-anggota disini," jawab Eunhyuk enteng.

Donghae melirik jam tangannya,"Waktunya pulang kalau jam 6 lewat,kita bertemu lagi lusa pukul 10 pagi di atap sekolah,kuharap tidak ada yang bertemu dengan kalian."

-0-0-

-At Chen's House- 20.14 KST

Chen berbaring di tempat tidurnya berusaha untuk berhenti mengira yang tidak-tidak mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan selama berada di HSKD."Hmph…"

"Jongdae! Ada temanmu!" suara cempreng hyungnya,Ryeowook menyadarkan namja itu buru-buru merapikan bajunya,"Suruh masuk saja hyung!"

Pintu kamarnya terbuka,menampakkan sosok Suho yang hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek,dilihat dari rumah mereka yang hanya bersebelahan."Hai hyung," sapa Chen tanpa berpindah dari posisi awalnya.

Suho membawa sebuah tas dan ini mereka berencana menginap bersama."Lay belum datang?" Tanya Suho sambil meletakkan tasnya di lantai dan berbaring disamping Chen."Menurutmu?" Tanya Chen balik.

"Dia bilang dia agak telat,dia harus mengantar orang tuanya ke bandara," jelas Chen.

"Eumm…Oh iya,aku tadi memikirkan inovasi terbaru! Kuharap kau bisa mengerjakannya,Chen!"

Chen yang asyik ber-sms ria langsung melempar ponselnya ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan menatap Suho dengan antusias,"Apa hyung? Aku siap!"

Suho membuka tasnya,dan mengeluarkan jurnal putih miliknya."Kupikir ini bisa mempermudah komunikasi antar member walkie talkie,kau tahu? Yah,tapi yang ini lebih efektif dan tidak terlalu repot digunakan.

BRAKKK! Pintu kamar Chen tiba-tiba terbanting cukup keras,hingga mengejutkan si pemilik kamar,"Mi-mian aku terlalu bersemangat hehe," sosok tinggi Lay muncul dari ambang pintu sambil masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan sangat hati-hati dan pelan.

"Jadi? Apa saja yang sudah kulewatkan?" Tanya Lay sambil duduk di sofa empuk berwarna silver.

" baru mulai," jawab itu lalu mengubah posisinya dengan duduk bersila diatas tempat Chen menyandarkan diri di kepala tempat tidurnya."Aku memikirkan mengenai walkie talkie kecil yang bisa kita gunakan untuk saling berkomunikasi."

"Lanjutkan," sahut Lay,sama seperti Chen,namja keturunan Cina itu juga terlihat antusias.

"Nah,benda ini bisa digunakan untuk berwalkie talkie,saling mengirimkan signal,yah pokoknya untuk berkomunikasi tanpa bisa diketahui orang lain."

"Bentuknya bakalan seperti apa? Nah,bagaimana kita bisa mengirimkan pesan satu sama lain selama di kelas?" Tanya Chen.

"Oleh karena itu,inilah titik berat bagimu dan Lay dalam membuatnya," jawab Suho dengan nada mantap,seakan ia sudah memikirkan jawabannya jauh-jauh hari.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Lay.

"Jam tangan!" jawab Suho antusias.

"Oh! Oh! Aku mengerti! Kita bisa memasukkan berbagai fitur dalam jam tangannya,seperti touch screen agar dapat mengetik pesan,recorder untuk pesan audio,dan wireless juga! " Chen semakin antusias dan mencari-cari buku catatannya untuk mencatat ide Suho.

"Wireless untuk apa?" Tanya Suho bingung.(Padahal dia yg ngasih ide -_-)

"Agar tidak dapat didengar orang lain,kita bisa menggunakan headset yang ada wireless nya,hyung."

"Hmm,aku juga ingin membuat kacamata multifungsi,jadi kalau kita mengirim file dengan jam tangan itu,kita bisa melihatnya dengan kacamata itu," sambung Lay.

"Kita butuh orang lebih agar bisa cepat selesai," kata Suho seraya mencari ponselnya.

"Panggil saja semua member HSKD untuk menginap disini, Hyeji,kurasa…Kita bisa bekerja di ruang bawah tanahku kok," usul Chen.

"Apa orang tuamu tidak terganggu?" Tanya Lay.

"Mereka sedang berangkat ke Jepang, Ryeowook hyung tidak pernah mempermasalahkan keributan," jawab Chen santai.

"Well,kurasa inilah waktunya kita bekerja sama," ujar Suho sambil menekan tombol send di ponselnya.

"_Rumah sekolah,belok kanan,perempatan kedua belok kanan,rumah paling besar pagar coklat dan .Perakitan barang-barang peralatan yang kalian kira ^^ tiada kesan tanpa kehadiranmu"_.

-0-0-

-At Eunhae's House-

"Kupikir mereka akan menjadi tim yang baik dari generasi-generasi sebelumnya,terlebih dari generasi kedua,"kata Donghae sambil meletakkan ponselnya.

"Aku tidak begitu suka mengingat generasi kita ikut datang ke rumah Chen?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae menggeleng pelan sambil membuka laptopnya," saja,ini waktu mereka untuk saling mengenal dan menjalin ,ini awal yang kau beritahu Jung Soo-ssi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan kalau begitu?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Memantau mereka, tim yang baik,tapi kita tetap mempunyai kewajiban untuk memperhatikan mereka."

"It will be fun, you know?"

-0-0-

-At Chen's House- Sunday 02.00 KST

"Ada yang mau snack?" Tanya Chen sambil membawa 2 kantong plastik besar berisikan berbagai macam snack dan makanan ,ada D.O yang membawa 3 botol besar minuman,dan gelas sedangkan Kris membawa 3 kotak pizza.

"Wow,break time~" kata Hyeji sambil mengambil satu kotak pizza dari Kris dan membukanya bersama Xiumin.

"Apa saja yang sudah selesai?" Tanya D.O pada Kai.

"Kami sudah menguji coba semua jam tangannya,hasilnya luar biasa!.Suho hyung,Lay hyung dan Luhan hyung sedang mencoba mengubah barang-barang sehari-hari kita menjadi alat keren seperti yang untuk mata-mata!" jawab Kai antusias.

"Ada pulpen yang bisa mendeteksi dan merekam sidik jari nih," sambung Sehun.

"Kau membuatnya?" Tanya Kris,yang disahut anggukan bangga dari Sehun.

"Tapi aku iri dengan bross Hyeji,yang bisa menjadi berbagai macam pisau," kata Tao.

"Eyeliner buatan Baekhyun juga keren,loh!" kata Baekhyun bangga.

"Iya,cairan dalam eyelinernya bisa mendeteksi zat kimia,apabila disinari dengan botol eyelinernya," kata Chanyeol.

"Wah,keren tuh! " sahut Chen sambil mendatangi Baekhyun yang sedang membanggakan eyelinernya.

"Oh iya,guys…Tolong perhatiannya sebentar,kita break berkumpul disini," kata itu merapikan sofa-sofa yang dipenuhi tas,dan meletakkan makanan dan minuman yang baru saja ia,Chen dan D.O beli di meja.

12 orang didepannya langsung mengambil tempat yang duduk dilantai beralas karpet,ada juga yang duduk di dari mereka juga asyik mengunyak snack dari Chen.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Suho begitu semuanya sudah duduk.

"Chen tolong nyalakan LCD nya,Tao kau bantu dia,"Chen mengambil LCD dari lemari,dan menyambungkannya dengan laptop Tao mengambil papan tulis dan membawanya ke hadapan teman-temannya,"Aku,Chen dan D.O tadi bertemu seorang namja,bukan kebetulan karena kami pikir ia mengikuti kami."

"Kau mengenalnya?," kata Luhan.

"Sayangnya tidak,kami bertemu saat membeli pizza kami pergi,ia menyerahkan sebuah flashdisk mengatakan,'Jadilah tim yang baik,' itu saja lalu ia berlari menjauhi ku."

"Tim yang baik?Apa jangan-jangan dia tahu mengenaik HSKD?" Tanya Suho.

"Nah,itu dia…Jadi mari kita lihat sama-sama isi flashdisknya," jawab D.O.

"Hanya kepala sekolah,kita dan kepolisian saja yang mengetahui ,hanya segelintir orang saja di kepolisian," kata Tao.

"Dan alumni,jangan lupakan alumni," ucap Sehun pelan,"Apa jangan-jangan ia alumni HSKD?"

"Pemikiran kita sama kalau begitu," kata Chen,"And…Inilah isi dari flashdisknya!"

Tatapan mereka semua mengarah ke papan sengaja mematikan lampu,agar efek pencahyaan dari LCD ke papan tulis lebih ada 1 folder disana._High School Korean Detectives Gen.2_.

"Generasi dua…," bisik Xiumin pelan.

Folder tersebut berisikan 2 buah video,dan 3 foto potongan membuka file pertama,yakni sebuah foto yang di-scan dari lembar potongan koran.

_8 Siswa-Siswi SM High School Dikeluarkan!_

_Seoul,7 Agustus 2006_

Begitulah header dari potongan koran yang mereka baca."…Dikeluarkan tanpa adanya alasan oleh pihak sekolah…" Chanyeol membaca potongan beritanya.

"2006? Itu sudah 7 tahun yang lalu!" kata Xiumin tidak percaya.

"Lanjutkan Chen," kata Suho,Chen mengangguk dan meng-klik gambar selanjutnya.

_Kebenaran Organisasi Rahasia Asuhan Park Jung Soo_

_Seoul,25 Juli 2006_

Hyeji menyipitkan matanya,"..yang bernama High School Detectives?! "

"Lanjut lagi Chen!" perintah Suho tidak sabar,begitu pula yang lain.

Begitu sampai di foto terakhir,mereka semua menahan napas begitu membaca header berita

_Pembunuhan oleh Mantan Siswa SM High School _

_Seoul,20 Oktober 2006_

Dengan sebuah foto seorang namja yang dikawal oleh polisi,"ITU NAMJA YANG TADI!" pekik Chen dan D.O bersamaan.

"Baiklah…Lanjutkan ke 2 video tadi Chen!" Suho semakin tidak sabar.

Chen mengangguk dan membuka video adalah 5 orang namja dan 3 yeoja berseragam sekolah yang sedang berkumpul diantara tumpukan tampak senang dan tertawa yang menjadi header berita terakhir tadi,tampak sibuk membaca-baca dokumen sambil mengecek list nama di tangan kanannya.

Kemudian lanjut ke video kedua adalah rekaman dari stasiun TV X,yang berisikan berita pengeluaran 8 siswa-siswi SM High School.

"2 Namja disamping kepala sekolah! Bukannya itu Eunhyuk-ssi dan Donghae-ssi?" Tanya Lay tidak percaya.

"Mereka masih tampak sangat muda," sambung Sehun.

Begitu video habis diputar,laptop Suho seakan terkena virus,karena secara otomatis folder yang ada di flashdisk tersebut terhapus secara permanen.

"Loh kok?" Chen kaget dan terlihat bingung.

"Berarti folder ini,dibuat hanya untuk dilihat secara sekali saja," kata Suho santai.

"Oke,balik ke topik,tahun di koran tadi menyatakan tahun 2006 kan?" Tanya D.O.

" folder tadi,namanya High School Detectives generasi ,namanya bukan High School Korean Detectives,dan untuk generasi kedua,itu sudah lama sekali,mereka generasi sebelum kita,karena tiap generasi mempunyai jangka waktu 3 tahun" jawab Kai.

"Itu sudah 7 tahun yang lalu,dan itu tahun terakhir mereka," sambung Baekhyun.

"Berarti saat itu mereka sudah kelas mereka dikeluarkan sebelum September,sebelum ujian akhir," Luhan mengambil sepotong pizza dan memakannya.

"Namja yang tadi,juga namja yang kami temui tadi," kata Chen.

"Bukan," senggah Kris,"Namja yang tadi tidak mempunyai tanda lahir di pipi kanan,seperti namja yang ada di video ataupun yang di header berita tadi."

"Pengamatan yang bagus,dan menurutku 8 siswa-siswi itu dikeluarkan pasti ada hubungannya dengan perkumpulan kata Donghae-ssi mengenai kerahasiaan perkumpulan? Kupikir mereka telah membocorkan rahasia perkumpulan,sehingga mereka dikeluarkan," kata Hyeji.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"Lagipula tadi ada berita yang menyatakan perkumpulan rahasia di sekolah."

"Dan pembunuhan oleh mantan siswa SM High School…"

TBC


End file.
